


flattery won't get you anywhere, darling

by mazemirror



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Huening Kai, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Choi Beomgyu, and also loves to buy his lace panties, beomgyu is whipped man, beomgyu loves to tease his baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazemirror/pseuds/mazemirror
Summary: Beomgyu loves to dress up his little boyfriend in lace and oh, he loves fucking him in that too.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	flattery won't get you anywhere, darling

Over the two years, they had been going out Beomgyu had managed to buy a whole drawer worth of expensive, soft and silky panties for Kai. Some with lace. Some with bows. But all of them looked perfect as Kai's thick cock strained against the shear fabric. Tip poking out of the top. The younger man always looked so fuckable wearing them and Beomgyu could get hard simply thinking about what pair Kai was wearing under his jeans.

If there was a soft pink bow right against his cock or if there was beautiful lace cupping his firm ass. Some days Beomgyu had Kai wearing more elaborate lingerie and he would roll Kai over. Fuck into the warm tight heat as Kai still wore the panties he'd chosen for that day.

Today though Kai's hands are bound to the bed, a beautiful pair of white lace panties holding back his straining cock, a vibrating plug stuffed inside his ass. Pressed right against his prostate and vibrating happily on the highest setting. Kai kept arching off the bed, broken cries escaping, as he rocked his hips up into the air. Into nothing.

Tears slid down his beautiful flushed cheeks and Beomgyu sat there watching him. Stroking his hard cock as another sound ripped itself from Kai's mouth and he moaned low. Tightening his own grip and fucking his hand.

But his eyes never leave Kai who twists on the bed. Cock pressing hard against the white panties, the tip peeking out and leaking, as he started to ground his ass down into the bed.

Moaning as he tried fucking himself on the toy and Beomgyu turned his head. Saw how desperate Kai was to be stuffed full and looked at the blue dildo in their toy box he hadn't used yet.

"Kai-ya?" he spoke watching as Kai turned wild eyes in his direction. "Do you want something more? Want to be full?" he asked stroking his hand down Kai's flat stomach. Fingers reaching down to brush lightly against the lace fabric and feeling Kai pressing up into him.

"Yes, p-please. Hyung, I need _more_." he moved. Lifted himself so Beomgyu had better access to the plug still pressing against his prostate. "Something b-bigger. If I can't have your cock splitting me open I want something _more_." he mewled out loud as Beomgyu smirked down at him. Leaving the plug in for the moment.

"Flattery will get you exactly what you want." he placed a kiss against Kai's straining cock. Slowly he moved away and brought back their toy box. "I'll even let you pick which one you get to fuck yourself with." he brought it closer and sat down next to the bed. Ignoring his own hard cock in favor of picking out each toy. Leaving the one he wanted Kai to pick for last.

Slowly he lifted the last one and Kai's lips parted. "That one Beomgyu. Want to fuck myself with that one." he groaned as the plug kept stimulating him. "That one Beomgyu. Please."

Nodding he secured the toy to the headboard at a height he knew Kai would really have to work for. Then he unhooked Kai's wrists and turned him over. Pushing aside the panties to get to the plug grounding it into Kai's ass getting a high whine and then pulling it free.

"You’re a tease." Kai whimpered as he scrambled to his knees and looked at Beomgyu. "L-Lube?"

"You're going to want to suck that if you want any more help other than the lube that is currently leaking out of your ass." he sat back and watched Kai curse him.

“I _hate_ you." he wrapped his lips around the dildo and started sucking on it. Getting it as wet as he possibly could and praying that the lube Beomgyu had so generously filled him with before would be enough. But he wanted to get off and he knew Beomgyu would frown on him touching himself.

He worked the dildo as best he could, getting it wet and covered, before he turned around. Angled his hips and reached back to grab onto it guiding it to his stretched hole. It pressed against his entrance and sucking in his bottom lip he began to push the tip inside himself.

It burned and stretched and started _filling_ him. He was panting as he worked himself back onto the large dildo. Slowly rocking forward and rocking back to get more inside him. Working slow and steady as it stretched him. Stuffed him full and he groaned at the feeling. Panties pushed out of the way so it could split him open and then his ass was touching the headboard. He'd taken the whole thing in and the angle was awkward as fuck.

"I _really_ hate you." he whined patheticly when Beomgyu laughed at him still stroking his own cock at a slow and steady pace as he watched Kai start fucking himself back onto the dildo.

The pace picked up as he moved wildly. Cock pushing against the white lace and Beomgyu grinned lazily at how Kai's movements were jerky. Curses and moans and whines escaping his parted lips as he found an angle he liked. He was so close and Beomgyu stood up moving closer to the bed as Kai's mouth dropped open. Come shooting across his chest, the bed and sheets. He slumped face first into the bed the tip of the toy still in his stretched hole as he shook from the sensations.

Beomgyu grabbed onto him and pulled him the rest of the way off earning a whine as Kai's sensitive body was moved around. He was rolled onto his stomach before Beomgyu pulled him over to the edge of the bed. Leaving him bent over the edge, wobbly legs not really holding him as his feet touched the floor, before Beomgyu was fucking right into him.

"Beomgyu." it ripped through his throat as his boyfriend started fucking into him at a rough and fast pace.

"Perfect. You're so fucking perfect." he grunted as he kept thrusting at a wild pace. After watching Kai twisting in the sheets and then fucking himself against the headboard it was more than enough for Beomgyu. He wanted to finish inside Kai. His hands dug into Kai's hips as he fucked that stretched ass back onto his cock. Feeling the panties brushing against him and then he shot his load right into Kai.

Hearing Kai's low sobs as his spent cock brushed against the bed and then Beomgyu pulled out with a wet sound. Watching his come leaking out of Kai's hole and running down his legs.

"So fucking perfect." he grinned as Kai tossed a pitiful look over his shoulder at Beomgyu's smug and sated expression.

"I'm not moving from this bed for _hours_." he pouted even as Beomgyu tsked at him.

"We've got to clean up." Beomgyu grabbed onto him and Kai stared at him. Leaning in Beomgyu kissed him softly on the lips. "You look beautiful in white lace." he murmured softly and Kai preened under the praise.

“I know. You told me plenty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write all hyuka pairs in the end lol. Next would be yeonkai, what prompt do you think I should do next? <3


End file.
